Princess Lola Martinez
by Madd Dogg's Tall Tales
Summary: This is how Ridiculous and Crazy Aladdin would be if Lola Martinez was Princess Jasmine!
1. Prologue

**Princess Lola Martinez**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin, Zoey 101, or their characters.**

**Summary: Just Imagine how ridiculous and silly Aladdin would be if Lola Martinez was Princess Jasmine, Logan Reese was Razoul, and Chase Matthews was the Genie! Well keep your head and arms inside the carpet, this is going to be one wild, crazy magic carpet ride!**

**Prologue**

In a barren wasteland desert, a figure appears over the horizon, and slips into the massive kingdom of Agrabah. The mysterious figure turns out to be a funky-looking teenage girl with glasses and long brown hair, the girl climbs down from the camel, than faces forward. "Good evening everyone! Please come closer!" the girl's face zooms in kind of to close the girls face is pushed upwards, leaving her to say, "Too Close." The girl's face pulls backwards as she started to say, "Welcome to Agrabah! City of enchantment, wonders, STEP UP! BUY SOMETHING TODAY! COME ON DOWN!" The girl pulled out a huge table full of souvenirs with a big red sign behind her saying, "Auction!" she then takes a weird looking vase but smashes it. "IT BROKE!" the girl shouted, throwing the vase aside.

She also pulls out a box and shakes it, "Listen!" she said, opening the box, and making the raspberry sound, "Still good!" The girl than falls out of sight as she slides back in front of view and says, "Where are you going? I can see you are interested in the exceptionally rare" she paused, than rose what appeared to be an old lamp. "Than would more to consider this! Do not be fooled by its common appearance, it's not what's outside, but what is inside that counts."

The girl falls from view again! "THIS IS NO ORDINARY LAMP!" she shouted, while sliding back into view. "It once changed a boy's life, a boy, like this lamp, was more than he seemed!" the girl than gave grin saying, "The diamond in the Rough! Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night! Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose." The girl than spills out magic dust from the lamp and throws it into the air. Below the night sky, where the magic dust fell, a figure appeared on a horse in the horizon.

**That covers the prologue! The story will begin in the next chapter! In case you're wondering, the funny old man from Aladdin's opening was also portrayed as a character from Zoey 101, can you guess who it was through a Review? Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Cave of Wonders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin or Zoey 101**

**About the Teen Girl from the prologue, you guessed it was Quinn Pensky, you were right! As for the next chapter, here it is.**

**Chapter 1**

_The Cave of Wonders_

On the Horizon, the dark figure turns out to be none other than Jafar. Jafar was waiting for a thief named Gazeem to appear with the other piece of the scarab, a medallion that gave it's users access to the legendary cave of wonders, a cave full of treasure. Jafar was only interested in one thing hidden within the cave.

"Soon, that lamp will be in my possession, Iago!" Jafar said to a parrot sitting on his shoulder, "Awk! The Lamp!" Iago squawked, as a smaller man appeared before him and Jafar. "You're late!" Jafar boomed to the smaller man, Gazeem. "A thousand apologies O' patient one!" Gazeem said, bowing before Jafar. "You have it than?" Jafar asked, in a slow voice. "Taking it from that Zoey Brooks character wasn't easy, but I got it!" Gazeem said, holding out the piece of the scarab.

As Jafar tried to take the scarab, Gazeem pulled back, "Ah! Ah! Ah! The treasure!" Gazeem smirked. "Gawk!" Iago seized the piece seeing that Gazeem wasn't going to be giving the scarab to Jafar. Iago flew over to Jafar and dropped the scarab in his hand. "Oh trust me old friend, you'll get what's coming to you!" Jafar said, taking out his own piece of the scarab, and moving it towards the other piece. "What's coming to you." Iago squawked, as the two pieces of the scarab met.

The scarab became a beetle that glow a bright golden colour, than flew off over the desert. "Quickly! Follow that trail!" Jafar shouted, mounting his horse. Jafar and Gazeem's horse chased after the scarab through the desert. The scarab started to pull away faster and faster from the two pursuing men. "FASTER!" Jafar shouted, as the scarab was now moving twice the speed of his horse. Just than the scarab broke apart and both pieces flew into a giant sand dune. The sand dune began to rumble, growl, roar, and shake violently. The sand dune slowly transformed into a giant tiger's head! The rising tiger head threw Jafar and Gazeem to the ground, as the massive jaws opened to reveal an entrance glowing yellow.

"At last!" Jafar said in excitement, "After years of searching! The Cave of Wonders!" "Awk! Cave of Wonders!" Iago squawked, just as Jafar finished talking. Jafar turns towards Gazeem, grabbing him by the collar, "Now Remember. Bring me the lamp!" Jafar growled, "The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" "Awk! The Lamp!" Iago squawked again, as Gazeem headed towards the cave. "Geez! Where you dig this bozo up?" Iago said, followed by Jafar shushing him.

Gazeem was just a few steps from entering the cave, he looked forward to se a set of stairs appear that lead straight into the cave. Gazeem took one step forward and the cave suddenly spit him out! "Who disturbs my slumber!" the cave's voice boomed through the desert. Gazeem was now shaking in his boots, "It is I Gazeem, a humble thief!" he said to the cave, shaking.

"Know this! Only one may enter here, one who's worth lies far within, The Diamond in the Rough!" the cave stated, seeing Gazeem not worthy. Gazeem turned to Jafar. "What are you waiting for, Go on!" Jafar said, getting impatient. Gazeem advanced towards the cave, the cave began snarling as Gazeem approached it again. Gazeem hesitated, closed his eyes, and took a tiny step into the cave. But as Gazeem breathed a sigh of relief, the cave roared ferociously, and with on big whoppin' earthquake, the cave's giant jaws clamped shut on Gazeem, burying him alive! "NOOOOOO!" Jafar screamed as the cave submerged back into the desert sands. "Seek thee out, The Diamond in the Rough!" the cave roared as it disappeared, leaving nothing but the scarab behind!

Iago burst from the sand as mad as a raging cockatrice! "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST DON'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET A HOLD OF THAT STUPID LAMP!" He shouted angrily, "JUST FORGET IT! LOOK AT THIS! I'M SO TICKED OFF THAT I'M MOLTING!" Jafar didn't look very mad about Gazeem's failure to retrieve the lamp. "Patience Iago!" Jafar said softly as he picked up the scarab. "Gazeem was obliviously less than worthy!" Iago didn't seem too thrilled about Jafar's statement, and continued shouting. "THAT'S A BIG SURPRISE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM HERE! A…." Jafar shut Iago's beak before he could finish. "Yes, only one can enter." Jafar smirked, "I must find this one, this Diamond in the Rough!"

**While that was Chapter 1 for ya, Please review if you read, **

**only signed reviews please, and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 2: Street Rat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or Aladdin**

**Chapter 2**

_Street Rat_

In the villages of Agrabah, a young man was being chased by guards! "STOP THEIF!" a guard yelled as the man reached the edge of a building. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, Street Rat!" The lead guard, Logan Reese said. "All this for a loaf of bread?" the street rat asked, the street rat than jumps onto a clothing line, bounces off a closed window and lands in a pile of dirty laundry.

"You won't get away so easy!" a guard yells from the top of the roof. "You think that was easy?" the street rat smirked, shaking the loaf of bread at the guards. A woman than walks out of her house and confronts the street rat, "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?" the woman asks the street rat. Aladdin, the street rat, chuckles "Trouble! No way! You're only in trouble if you're caught!" just than, Logan Reese grabs Aladdin by his shirt collar, "GOTCHA!" Logan shouted.

"I'm in Trouble!" Aladdin shouts as Logan pulled him closer. "Only this time…" suddenly a monkey jumps down on Logan's head and starts dancing the Macarena! "Nice timing Abu, as usual, let's get out of here!" Aladdin and his monkey, Abu than climb to the top of a platform with the guards tossing food at him shouting, "RIFF RAFF! STREET RAT! SCOUNDREL! TAKE THAT!" Aladdin faces the guards on the ground, singing, "Just a little snack guys?" suddenly a dozen knives flew towards Aladdin, and got stuck in a post.

Simultaneously the guards rocked the platform violently, causing Aladdin and Abu to jump into a harem house. "Oh it's sad Aladdin hit bottom, I blame parents except he hasn't got tem!" Zoey Brooks, one of the harems said swiping him with a broom. "Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat, tell you about it when I got the time!" Aladdin said, as Zoey shoved him out the window.

Later on Abu finds a jewellery stand and hops over to it, "Stop Thief!" a jeweller shouted as Abu took hold of a diamond. "ABU!" Aladdin shouted, as he seized the monkey. The guards now had him cornered against the door of a house, as Aladdin pleaded; "Let's not be so hasty!" just than a girl identical to Zoey Brooks stormed out of the house grabbed Aladdin singing, "Still I think He's rather tasty!" Aladdin now annoyed, than made a run for it as the guards persuade them, shouting, "They're escaping! GET THEM!" The guards ran through a fire pit, screaming in pain as Abu jumped off Aladdin's shoulder, seizing a dagger from a man's throat, and swing it violently in the air!

"HE'S GOT A SWORD!" a guard shrieked, and Logan, sick and tired of his sidekick's coward ness, shouts, "Idiot! WE ALL GOT SWORDS!" Abu drops the dagger and rejoins Aladdin as the guards chase him to the top of the tower and jumps out a window on a carpet as the guards follow him out, only to plunge into a heap of cow poop.

After they descend to the ground, Aladdin and Abu race off to an alleyway to eat their breakfast. Aladdin tempts to eat the bread, until two hungry orphaned children catch his eye. Aladdin wasn't able to eat the bread, feeling sorry for the children. Abu chomped down on his bread in an unfriendly tone, staring at the orphans, making them more miserable. Aladdin couldn't take any more nonsense from Abu, and seized his bread.

Aladdin gives both his slice of bread, as well as the one he confiscated from Abu to the children who began to eat it right away. Later Aladdin, followed by an angry Abu ventured out onto the street where a rich man riding a white horse was making his way towards the palace. The two children from earlier ran out in front of him. "Out of my way you stinkin rats!" he shouted swinging a whiplash at them, Aladdin dove in front of them and took the slashing. "Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" he shouted to the rich man.

"I'll teach you some manners!" the rich man shouted, throwing Aladdin and Abu into some mud. "Look at that Abu, it's not everyday you see a horse with TWO REARENDS!" Aladdin said angrily, as the rich man glared evilly at him. "You were born a worthless street rat, you know that?" he said in the rudest tone imaginable, "And only you're fleas will mourn you after death!"

Aladdin stood in the middle of the street furious, "I'm not worthless!" he shouted, "And I don't have fleas!" As Aladdin and Abu left the area crowds of people were talking about the rich man. "That Prince Achmed?" one pedestrian said to a villager, "On his way to the palace I suppose." Another man started to talk, "Another suitor for the princess! Another for Lola to Reject!" Aladdin now made his way home towards his house. "Some day Abu Things are going to change." He said, pointing to the big palace in the center of the village. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all!"

**Chapter 2 down, Princess Jasmine, A.K.A. Princess Lola Martinez will appear in the next chapter! Bet you can't wait! **

**Please Review!**

**No Flames!**


	4. Chapter 3: Princess Lola

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin or Zoey 101**

**Chapter 3**

_Princess Lola_

The next morning the palace doors flew open before the sultan, and Prince Achmed burst out of the room as mad as a grizzly bear that has torched, "PHUAH! I NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED!" his voiced boomed through the palace walls. The sultan was startled by his sudden mood swings, "Prince Achmed, leaving so soon are we?" the Sultan asked, confused. Prince Achmed stormed out of the palace doors with a rip in his pants, "GOOD LUCK MARRYING YOUR B!%# OFF!" he shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

The sultan was now plain mad, "OOOOOOH! LOLA!" he mumbled and went outside. "Lola! Lola! Lo…" The sultan's words were cut off whenever Rajah, Lola's pet tiger popped up in his face, snarling with a piece of Prince Achmed's clothing in his mouth. Surprised, and angry, the sultan grabbed the piece of cloth in Rajah's mouth, "So! This is why Prince Achmed stormed out!" he shouted, while tugging on the cloth "Drop it Rajah!" Rajah let go of the fabric, and went over to the princess, "Oh! Daddy! Rajah was just playing with him!" Lola said, patting the tiger on the head, "Weren't you boy, you were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed weren't you?"

The sultan sighed and sat down beside Lola, "Dearest! You got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call!" he said with a sigh, "The law says you must be married to a prince, by you're next Birthday!" Lola started to speak, "The law is wrong! If I do marry I want it to be for love!" The sultan sighed again and started to say, "Dearest I'm not going to be around forever, I just want to make sure you're taken care of." Lola moved over saying, "Please, I never done a thing on my own, I never had any real friends." Rajah suddenly growled with jealousy, than Lola continues talking, "Except you Rajah. I never even had been outside the palace walls." The sultan cuts her off saying "But you are a princess Lola, a princess!" Lola slaps the water shouting, "Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" The sultan grew mad enough to start smokin' burgers, "OOOOOOOOH!" he steamed, "I will forbid you have any daughters!" he shouted and headed back into the palace. Lola than opened a cage full of her fathers birds, and sets them free.

The sultan was pacing back and forth in the palace, still smokin' burgers with rage mumbling, "I'm at my wits end! I don't know where she gets it! Her mother wasn't nearly as picky!" suddenly a dark shadow over took the sultan and he turned around to face his visitor. "Ah! Jafar! My most trusted advisor! I am at need of your assistance!" he pleaded as Jafar made his way into the room. "My most gracious at liege" Jafar said. The sultan than began telling Jafar the problem, "It's this suitor thing, Lola Refuses every one, I'm at my wits end!" Iago suddenly squawked, "AWK! WITS END!" The sultan pulled out a cracker and shoved it in Iago's mouth! "Have a cracker!" he said, as Iago made a face at the sultan. Jafar was eying the diamond ring on the sultan's finger as he remembered the cave's order for the Diamond in the Rough. "I could help you, but it will require the use of the mystic blue diamond" "My ring?" the sultan asked shocked, "But it has been in my family for yea…" Jafar cut him off and pressed his snake staff against the sultans face, "Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Jafar said, as the staff began to hypnotize the sultan "Everything will be fine!" "Every-thing-will-be-fine!" the sultan said, under Jafar's spell. "Your diamond!" Jafar demanded. Under Jafar's spell, the sultan simply handed over his diamond ring. "Thanks!" Jafar said, as he swiped the ring, "Now run along and play with your little toys!" Jafar pushed the sultan to a model of the palace and took off for his lair.

Iago, burning mad spit out his crackers, "PTUH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IF I HAVE TO CHOWDOWN ON ONE MORE OF THOSE MOLDING DISGUSTO CRACKERS! BAM! WHACK! POW!" Iago was screaming all the way up the staircase. "Calm yourself Iago! Soon I will be sultan, not that idle-minded twit!" Jafar stated as they approached his lair. "YES!" Iago squawked, "AND THEN I STUFF ALL THE CRACKERS DOWN HIS THROAT! HA! HA!"

Later that night Lola snuck out of her room wearing the disguise of a commoner. As she attempted to climb up a tree and out of the palace grounds, she was stopped in her tracks by Rajah. "Sorry, Rajah but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." Lola said, as she climbed up the tree, and over the wall. She looked back to the palace, than down to Rajah, "Good bye!" she whispered sadly, and disappeared behind the palace walls, as Rajah Lay down and moaned.

**Chapter 3 done, out and buried! Aladdin and Princess Lola Martinez will meet in the next chapter, OOPS! SPOILER! However wait and see how ridiculous this romance can be!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Diamond in the Rough

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or Aladdin**

**Chapter 4**

_The Diamond in the Rough_

The following morning, Aladdin is trying to get breakfast, as he and Abu are directly above a fruit vendor's station. "Go Abu!" Aladdin said to the monkey as Abu dove down to the cart and snatched a watermelon, and made a face at the vendor. "WHY YOU!" he shouted, "GET YOUR PAWS OFF THAT, AND OUT OF HERE YOU CURSED FILTHY APE!" While wrestling the melon away from Abu, the vendor didn't notice Aladdin taking another Watermelon! Abu retreated to the top of the tent, where Aladdin had breakfast ready. "Nice going Abu." Aladdin said, "Breakfast is ready."

In the distance, Lola was wandering through the busy streets. Suddenly she is surprised by a vendor shoving a fish in her face, "FRESH FISH!" the vendor yells with a smile, "WE CATCH EM YOU BUY EM!" Lola backs into a weirdo who eats fire. "Oops!" she said as the weirdo burped fire, "I am very, very sorry!" Lola's extremely good looks threw Aladdin in a trance. "Wow!" Aladdin whispered, eying Lola as she pulled the cloth back over her head.

Lola noticed a kid trying to reach an apple, and she waltzed over and plucked the apple from the cart. "Here you go!" she said, giving the apple to the kid. "You better be able to pay for that!" the vendor of the cart said. "Pay?" Lola muttered, scared. "No one steals from my cart!" the vendor said angrily, advancing on Lola. "I'm sorry." She said, "I don't have any money." "THEIF!" the vendor screamed with rage. Lola struggled to free herself from the vendor's grasp. "Please!" She said, "If I go to the palace, I can borrow some from the sultan!" The vendor threw her to the ground, pulled out his knife, and grabbed her arm. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PENALTY IS FOR STEALING!" he snarled as he was about to slash her.

Aladdin noticed the trouble Lola was in, and rushed to her aid, seizing the vendor's knife. "Thank you for you're kindness!" Aladdin said, than turned to Lola, "I have been looking all over for you." Lola was now confused, "What are you doing?" she said softly. "Just play along." Aladdin said to Lola. "You know this girl?" the vendor asked Aladdin. "Yes, sadly she is my sister." Aladdin said, "She's a little crazy!" "She said she knew the sultan!" the vendor shouted, grabbing Aladdin by his shirt. "She thinks the monkey is the sultan." Aladdin said, pointing to Abu. Abu did a sultan's pose, and Lola kneeled down before the monkey, "Oh wise Sultan!" she said, "How may I serve you?" The vendor was very shocked at Lola's insane behaviour. "Tragic isn't it?" Aladdin said shamefully, "Well no harm done." Aladdin handed an apple to the vendor, and took Lola. "Come on sis!" he said, "Time to see the doctor!" "Why hello doctor how are you?" Lola said, talking to a lama! "No, no, not that one." Aladdin said, than turned to Abu, "Come on Sultan!"

Abu did another sultan pose but a bunch of gold coins, jewels and three apples fell out of his vest. Abu screeched as he gathered his loot and ran off. "COME BACK HERE YOU NO GOODNIK THEIVES!" the vendor screamed after Aladdin, Lola and Abu.

Meanwhile up in Jafar's lair, Iago was getting too tired to run anymore. Jafar had Iago run on a wheel that powered up a simulation storm. "WITH ALL DO RESPECT! YOU'RE ROTTONESS" Iago complained, "CAN'T WE JUST WAIT, FOR A REAL STORM?" Jafar placed the sultan's diamond ring on the top of his hourglass. "SAVE YOU'RE BREATH IAGO!" Jafar shouted, "FASTER!" Iago channelled all his strength and energy to keep going, "SIR! YES! SIR!" Iago shouted as he began to pedal faster. Lightning struck the hourglass, and the sand inside began to stir. "Oh sands of time!" Jafar stated, "Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!"

The hourglass sands began to stir even more, producing an image of a man inside. It was Aladdin leading Lola to his home. "Yes!" Jafar laughed, "There he is, my diamond in the rough." "THAT'S HIM!" Iago squawked with rage, "THAT'S THE CLOWN WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FO….." Iago slowed down by mistake and got caught in the wheel. "Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace? Shall we?" Jafar smirked, as Iago flew by him. "Swell!" Iago groaned, after hitting the wall.

Aladdin took Lola up onto the rooftop of a wrecked building, "Watch your step!" Aladdin said as they entered Aladdin's hideout. Aladdin led Lola to the ledge, and opened the curtain to reveal the aerial view of the village, and the palace. "Wouldn't it be great?" Aladdin said, "To live in that palace?" "Sure!" Lola said, "People tell you where to go, and how to dress." "That's better than here!" Aladdin said, "Where you're scraping for food, and ducking the guards." "You're not free to make your own choices." Lola stated, "Sometimes you feel so trapped." Awkward Aladdin said 'Trapped' at the same time as Lola.

"ABU!" Aladdin shouted. Aladdin caught Abu trying to steal an apple that he gave Lola. Abu raced to the top of a ledge and screeched. "What!" Lola said, shocked. "Abu says, what's going on?" "What does it matter?" Lola said, "I ran away, and I am never going back." Aladdin was shocked hearing what she said. "My father is forcing me to get married." Lola continued. "Really?" Aladdin said, "That's awful!" Abu screeched again, "Abu!" Aladdin shouted, annoyed with Abu's screeching. "Huh?" Lola muttered. Aladdin continued, "Abu is saying, that's not fair." Lola smiled a little, "And does Abu have anything else to say." She said.

Aladdin and Lola leaned towards each other looking like they were about to kiss when suddenly, "THERE YOU ARE!" a guard shouted, as they raided Aladdin's hideout. "THEY'RE AFTER ME!" Aladdin and Lola shouted at the same time, followed by "They're after you?" Lola and Aladdin backed against the wall. "My father must have sent them!" Lola said, panicked, believing her father dispatched the palace guards to drag her back to the palace. "Do you trust me?" Aladdin shouted, holding out his hand. Lola nodded. "Then Jump!" Aladdin shouted, as they leaped from his lair.

The guards chased Aladdin and Lola through the streets, and Aladdin managed to slip into an alleyway, where the guards lost sight of them. Thinking they have evaded the guards, Aladdin leads Lola through the alley way, only to bump into Logan Reese! "We just keep running into each other!" Logan said, "Don't we street Rat!" Abu jumped onto and danced on Logan's head again. Unfortunately Logan threw Abu into an urn. "Run!" Aladdin shouted, as he and Lola tried to escape, but the other guards cut them off, and seized Aladdin. Lola ran to Logan and pounded him several times, "Let him go!" she demanded. Logan threw Lola to the ground, "Well, well a street mouse!" Logan laughed. Lola was now furious, "That is not funny!" She shouted, "Release him, by order of the Princess!" With these words, Lola threw off her hood, causing all the guards including Logan Reese to gasp.

"Princess Lola Martinez!" Logan said in shock, "What are you doing outside the palace, and with this good-for-nothing street rat!" Aladdin was even more shocked than the guards; "The Princess!" he gasped, and surprised he himself was talking to the celebrity of Agrabah all this time. Lola pointed a finger in Logan's face, "That is not you're business, do as I command, Release him!" she scolded. "I would Princess!" Logan said, "But my orders came from Jafar! You have to take it up with him." Lola glared at Logan saying, "Believe me, I will!"

Inside the palace, Jafar was poking around. He opened a door attempting to head back to his lair, "JAFAR!" Lola's voice echoed through the hallway. "OWWW! THAT HURT!" Iago shrieked as Jafar shut the door on him. Jafar turned to the approaching princess, "Princess!" he said, "How may I be of service to you?" Lola then spoke up, "The guards just took a guy from the marketplace, ON YOUR ORDERS!" she shouted. "You're father charged me of keeping peace in Agrabah." Jafar said, "The boy was a criminal!" Lola was shocked at Jafar's opinion about Aladdin. "What was his crime?" she asked. "Why, kidnapping the princess of course!" Jafar answered. Iago tried to squeeze through the door, silently pleading Jafar to help, but he was kicked back to the other side of the door. "He didn't kidnap me I ran away!" Lola screamed furiously to Jafar. "Oh dear!" Jafar moaned, "How dreadfully awful! I might have known! Sadly the boy's sentence has already been carried out." Lola now looked scared, "What kind of sentence." She demanded. Jafar thought up a lie to prevent Lola from thwarting his plan. "Death!" he smirked, "by beheading!" "No!" Lola gasped, and began whimpering. Jafar stood behind her, lying through his teeth, "I'm exceedingly sorry!" he said. "How could you!" she gasped, and took off for her room. Iago finally made it through the door. "So how'd it go?" the bird asked. Jafar replied with, "I think she took it rather well."

Outside, Lola was sobbing about what Jafar told her. Rajah came to her, "It's all my fault Rajah!" she cried, hugging the tiger "I didn't even know his name!"

**Chapter 4 Terminated, still more chapters to come. Please Review, No flames, or 'OLD LADY MUNSON' from Kid Vs Kat will be the genie instead of Chase Mathews! **


End file.
